growing up again
by theanimehunter
Summary: Allen and Kanda have to look over the check up of Miranda. and of course that goes terribly wrong with the two fighting and miranda having a break down til the moment she couldn't control her powers. M- rated for later chapters and will be Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: when time goes wrong.

'Just relax Miranda, everything will be fine. You have practised in the Asian branch right?' Allen tried to calm down the nervous woman but with no avail. That Kanda was also with the wasn't a big help either. 'just do it woman! We don't have all day!' he hissed to her and Miranda cringed at his words. ' I'm s..s…so..sorryyyyy, I will kill myself now!' and she tried to bang her head against a wall. ' Great help you are Bakanda! Look what you made her do, she's just nervous you big ass!' Allen said while he glared at Kanda who frowned deeper. ' Like I care, I don't care if she is nervous. And you shut it, Moyashi or I will shove Mugen up your throat!' 'How gentle.' Allen said while rolling his eyes and preventing Miranda from hitting her head against the wall. ' I will show you how gentle I can be if you don't shut up now!' Yelled Kanda at him. 'Like I'm going to listen to you!' replied Allen. ' All right Moyashi. You're going to . Fucking. Get. It!' Said Kanda as he unsheathed Mugen and came closer to Allen. ' Like I would let you.' Growled Allen as he activated his arm. And in a matter of seconds they were going at it on the training grounds. Some pillars fell down when one of the two slammed the other in a pillar or when they missed their target. ' is that everything you can do? You're getting slow Kanda.' Teased Allen who had now activated Crown Clown completely. ' I will kill you Moyashi and then ask Jerry if he can make some soup of you.' Kanda yelled. ' p.. please stop, you're ruining ever..rr…rything.' murmured Miranda who was watching everything. ' just stop, stop. Stop STOP!' A huge light flash was seen and then nothing.

Lenalee, was walking by with Lavi when she saw the let from the trainings grounds. ' Holy shit what happened there? C'm on let have a look!' Lavi said and he sprinted though the entrance. Lenalee followed. The first thing they saw was the training grounds were the broken pillars. Second was a passed out Miranda and third were… two kids. Wait, two kids? They walked over to the two who were still arguing. ' you'we weally stupid you know that Kanda?' said the little boy with white hair. ' speak for yourself Moyashi!' growled the other kid with long, dark blue hair. Lavi's mouth hung wide open while Lenalee stuttered: ' A..Allen and K..Ka…Kanda?' the two boys looked up, one with a deep frown and the other with a big smile. ' Lenalee, Kanda is being mean! Do you want to play tag?' the boy who was obviously Allen asked. But before she could answer Lavi began to laugh. ' Holy crap is that you Yuu? You look like a kid and a very angry one. Was is a cute little kid with a bead temper? That you right? Yeah that's you.' He said and laughed harder. 'shut it stupid Usagi or I'll slice your neck with Mugen.' Hissed the little Kanda. ' Hahahahaha but Yuu, you're almost as big as Mugen. Maybe smaller so how can you wield it. it's impossible.' Lavi said while holding is stomach. " I will show you, you..' 'Okay, that's enough!' Lenalee said before Kanda could finish. ' what the hell happened to you two and Miranda?' she asked. 'Well.' Began Allen. ' Kanda and I wewe supposed to look at Miwandas twaining but then Kanda and I began to fight and the next thing that happened was a huge light and Miwanda passed out and Kanda and I wewe Kids, can we play tag now?' ' Later, first we have to talk to Ni-san.' Lenalee said while she patted Allen on the head. ' All right, you bring the these two to Komui and I will carry sleeping beauty here over to the hospital ward.' Lavi said, this time seriously. 'Good idea.' Lenalee agreed and she grabbed the hand of Allen while Lavi kneeled down by Kanda and poked him. ' hey Yuu how old are ya know?' he teased the little one. ' I'm seven you dipshit. And poke me again and I will fucking break your fingers!' huffed the little Kanda who was getting angrier by the minute. ' And you Allen? How old are ya?' asked Lenalee to the little boy who was counting his fingers. ' Fouw' he replied with a big smile but he showed three fingers.' Those are three fingers, Allen, not four.' Lenalee giggled when she saw the Little Allen frown at his fingers, as it was their fault he said the wrong number. 'I'm suwe I'm fouw.' He said still with a frown on his face and Lenalee giggled again. Then she took one of his fingers and lifted it up. ' look that's four.' She said and the little boy smiled again. ' All right, now when that problem is solved I think we should goin'.' Lavi said serious now. ' Yeah, but I first I will try to find some fitting clothes for them, after that I will bring them to Ni-san.' Lenalee replied. ' let's get goin' then.' Smirked Lavi while he walked away with a still passed out Miranda over his shoulder.

**Hai there fellows, this is going to be my first D. gray-man fanfic. Please comment and tell me what you think. This is going to be a Yullen fanfic with M rated scenes in later chapters or at least I will try. **

**and before you are going to ask why the Little Allen speaks weird, well he can't pronounce the 'R' so he will replace it with a 'W'. **

**well that was it,**

**bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hereeeee I am with the second chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

When Lenalee had found some clothes that fitted the little boys she took them to the office of Komui. Allen clad in black short pants with black suspenders, a white dress shirt, his red little tie and black was really cute. Kanda first refused to wear English clothes but when Lenalee treated him with taking Mugen away he complied. So Kanda wore a long black pants, a white dress shirt with a grey vest and on his feet a pair of black boots.

'Awe we thewe yet?' asked Allen a little bit impatient. He felt tired due the whole make over and now he had to walk all the way though the office, which was eight levels up. 'All most, just two more stairs all right?' said Lenalee. ' But I'm tiwed.' Said Allen, he pouted a little. ' Just shut it, stupid Moyashi. Nobody cares if you're tired!' yelled Kanda at him. He was already pissed that he was turned into his seven year old self and just couldn't deal with a nagging Moyashi. ' You shouldn't be so gwumpy Kanda, what if youw face fweeze like that?' said Allen and he poked Kanda between his eyebrows. ' don't touch me you stupid brat!' ' You awe a stupid bwat!' before the two could put up another fight Lenalee came between the two. ' Stop it you two! Seriously why do you always fight? Look what it brought you two huh?' she said and Kanda huffed at her words while Allen replied: ' He stawted it!' " I did not!' yelled Kanda back.

" come on guys lets go. Allen calm down and I'll give you some dangos if we're finished. Kanda don't yell every time at Allen while he is saying something, he is three years younger than you.' 'So when I was nineteen he was also three years younger than me and he wouldn't act as a brat.' Said Kanda. 'yes but he's three now! And..' before Lenalee could speak further Allen interrupted her with a frown on his face and arms folded. ' I'm fouw not thwee.' ' Again nobody cares.' Hissed Kanda to Allen. ' I'm sorry Allen, but can we please go now?!' she picked Allen up and walked away with a fuming Kanda behind her.

When they came into the messy office, Komui was asleep as usual. Lenalee sighed and walked up to her big brother blushing and whispered into his ear: ' Ni-san, I have two little boys, do you want to see them?' Komui jolted immediately awake and screamed: ' LENALEEEEEEE, WHO WAS THE HORRIBLE MAN WHO STOLE YOUR VIRGINIY AWAYYY?!' when he saw the little Kanda and Allen standing there he walked over to them and poked their arms and cheeks and yelled again: ' THEY LOOK LIKE ALLEN AND KANDA, DID THEY RAPE YOU? LENALEEEE!' she smacked him in the face. ' No ni-san these ARE Allen and Kanda, I don't have any kids. There was an accident while they were checking up on Miranda.' Lenalee told her brother, who immediately calmed down. ' All right, never knew that Miranda's innocence could do this. How old are they?' said Komui, now all in serious mode.

' As I said, it was an accident. Miranda passed out after that so Lavi brought her to the hospital ward. Kanda is seven and Allen is four by the way.' Lenalee said to him. Komui went then to the boys and thought about it, then said: ' we don't know much about miss Miranda's innocence but what we do know is that it's temporarily. so in a matter of time you two should return to normal. But I want to check up on the both of you now, just to be sure.' ' Fine but hurry up, all of you are irritating the shit out of me.' Huffed Kanda and Lenalee giggled. ' What?' ' Nothing, you just look cute now when you frown, it looks like you're almost pouting.' She said between her giggles. ' I'm never cute and I never pout!' Kanda yelled at her and before he could do at thing Komui came between them. ' Ok, let's do the check up now.'

' So Kanda, can you remember things from when you were nineteen?' asked Komui, who was sitting on his chair with a pen in his hands. ' I can almost remember everything but not with details.' Kanda replied and looked around uninterested like every child would do. ' And you Allen, do you remember something from when you were sixteen?' Allen, who was playing with Timcampy looked up and doubted before he answered:. 'Not weally, evewything is a little bit vague .' ' Don't worry about it maybe you will remember in time it's only logical if you don't remember. Can you activate your arm?' Asked Komui next. Allen frowned and looked at his arm. " I'll twy.' He looked concentrated but there were only a few changes and then it changed to normal again. ' That looks like a no.' said Komui while scribbling something down. ' And you Kanda, I assume you can't wield Mugen because it's too big for you now.' 'Of course I can wield Mugen, what for stupid question is that?' Hissed Kanda at him, his attention now focused on Komui. ' Well let's see then, without damaging anything of course.' Was the simple reply he got.

So Kanda picked up Mugen and stood in position. But because Mugen was much longer than he was used to, he messed up. And if there was one thing Kanda didn't like, it was messing up something. if you messed up something, it meant that you had failed and if you failed, you were useless. ' It isn't that horrible, it is only logical that Mugen is too big for you to wield now. ' Komui said as he tried to calm the literally fuming Kanda. The only thing Kanda could say was: 'Tch.' So angry he was. Komui looked at Allen, who was playing with Tim again. ' Allen, could you say Mitarashi dangos for me?' asked Komui , ignoring the aura of that that Came from the other side of the couch. ' Mita….mit… mitawa…, could you say it again?' replied Allen as he frowned at the word.

' Ahh, never mind. Well that was all, you two won't be sent on mission for the time being and I will look if I can make an antidote, but I can't promise anything. I will ask Lenalee and Lavi to look over you two.' " Oh no, not that hyper rabbit!' Scoffed Kanda and Allen said: ' who is whining now, you big baby.' "what did you say?!' " You heard me, you're a whining baby. Kanda is a whining baby! Kanda is a whining baby!' Allen said in a sing song voice. ' **That's**. **It. Moyashi, **you're really dead now!' Kanda yelled and jumped at Allen who stood up from the couch and ran away. He came by the door and opened it and ran through the hall while singing; ' Kanda is a whining baby! Kanda is a whining baby!' ' You're dead! Come over here so I can kill you!' Kanda screamed while running after Allen. What he didn't notice were all the smiles that were on the faces of the others in the Order.

**The end for this chapter and, did you like it? I will try to upload the next chapter soon but I'm a little busy this week and next week to. So please wait for me! Anyway please comment and let me know what you think. Also Allen couldn't say Mitharashi dango because small children have some difficulties by saying long words. ( I know even when he's four but its cute!)**

**Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooooooooo everyone! Before you're going to read the next chapter I want to thank you guys for following Growing up again and give such a nice comments. They are inspiring me to keep going on with this story and I know it's a little bit too soon to say that but it makes me feel like it's worth it to keep writing. And I know my style needs some improvement and I try but please, it's about the story and the idea, not how it is written. Okay that's important to but I think you get the idea. So here is the next chap and I hope you like it!**

Kanda was bored. Not just bored, but really bored _bored._ Hell, even watching a snail, climbing on a tree would be exiting. He gripped his hand around the wooden practise sword he had found down in the basements, so it didn't feel empty on his side and he could still threaten someone. He sighed. It had been a week since his transformation and Komui refused to let him go on any mission, even the simplest mission would be to 'dangerous'. So he was stuck in the order.

He walked around a corner and saw the Moyashi looking around just a little bit lost. ' Oi, Moyashi! what are you doing here? The cafeteria is that way.' He said. Allen turned around and answered: ' I wasn't looking fow the cafetewia, Bakanda. I wun aftew Tim and got lost.' When he said that, Allen pouted and Kanda smirked. '_he looks really cute when he does that. Wait…. WHAT?!' _' Awe you alright Kanda? You look like if you have eaten something nasty.' Giggled Allen and Kanda looked up. ' I've seen you, of course it would seem if I've eaten something nasty.' Sneered Kanda but Allen didn't seem to care while he shrugged his shoulders. ' well, if you don't have eaten something nasty, would you like to play tag with me? I'm kinda bowed.' ' I'm not going to entertain you, I have things to do.' Came the curt reply.

' Walking awound?' deadpanned Allen, who stared blankly at him. ' NO, I was walking to that thing.' Said Kanda but he saw Allen didn't believe him. Allen rolled his eyes and said: 'We awe kids now, what could you possibly have to do? Besides doing kid things.' Kanda thought about it. True, he couldn't do anything he normally did, at least not all of them, and tag didn't sound really bad. In fact when he was young he did really like tag. He sighed and said: ' All right, I will play with you. You have ten seconds from now.' When Kanda had said that, Allen made a run for it as fast as his little legs could carry him. ' three, two, one. I'm gonna get you Moyashi!' Kanda yelled and ran after Allen. ' Like I would evew let you get me!' Allen yelled back with a big smile on his face.

They played three hours of tag before they got really, really tired. So the two little boys decided it was time for lunch. ' Ne Kanda, wasn't that fun?' Asked Allen between draining his food away. ' it was nice.' Replied Kanda as he ate his usual soba. ' Weally? So awe you wanna play tag again with me?' Allen looked up hopefully and squalled when Kanda nodded 'yes'. ' But not now, I'm tired already for running after you.' He said. ' I didn't mean now, just some other time. And Kanda awe you doing something this aftewnoon? Because maybe we could go outside.' Allen said while he ate some crumbles from his plate.

Kanda smirked and decided to tease the white haired boy a little. ' fine , I will go outside with you, if you could pronounce one word with a 'R' in it correctly.' ' what's that fow deal? Frowned Allen as he heard what he had to do. ' Come on, you can say it. say for.' Replied Kanda with a big smirk on his face. He enjoyed teasing the little Moyashi. ' fine I will say it, fow. Now happy?' ' no it's for. Forrrrrrrrrrr.' Kanda said. Allen look at him and pouted. ' you know I can't say it, you'we mean.' ' fine, don't say it. your choice but I won't go outside with you if you can't say it.' Said Kanda and he acted like he wanted to stand up and walk away. ' Wait, I can say it! fowwwwwrr. Thewe I said it!' Allen said proudly with a smile on his face. He could say 'for' properly now. ( at least in his eyes he said it right.) ' What? I didn't hear you say it. can you say it again?' Teased Kanda the little boy. ' fowr, fowr fowr, fooowwwrrr.' Allen yelled. He was getting frustrated. If Kanda didn't want to go outside with him, he could just say it. ' Ok, I think that's all right. I'm going with you outside.' said Kanda. He didn't want the kid go sad or frustrated because he couldn't pronounce the' R' yet. 'Yay! Thank you Kanda!' replied Allen while clapping in his hands with excitement. 'Well, come on then.' Said Kanda as he walked away with Allen quickly following him.

Outside it was a beautiful day. It was at the end of June and the leaf rustled in the wind. 'Ne Kanda, what do you want to do?' Asked Allen while he looked at the clouds. ' What? You asked me to go outside.' Said Kanda with his usual frown. When you asked someone to do something with you, you must have had already an idea in mind. Allen shrugged and looked at the clouds again.' I don't know.' He said. 'che, stupid Moyashi. Never heard of planning something?' ' I'm not stupid Bakanda! How could I know that you wewe actually going to say yes, huh?'

The two bickered for a while and at least, Allen huffed and sat down, not looking at Kanda and murmured: ' you could say thank you. At least I wanted to go outside with you even when you awe gwumpy.' ' Well, thank you but no, thanks. At least I can say the 'R' properly. And I can go outside ALONE.' Sneered Kanda. ' you know what, I'm going to ignowe you!' yelled Allen at him and said little boy lied down on the grass and looked up at the sky. 'NO! I'm going to ignore YOU! Baka Moyashi!' Kanda yelled back and stomped off back to the order, leaving the younger boy alone.

That evening, Lavi and Lenalee came to him in the cafeteria. ' Kanda, have you seen Allen? He's nowhere to be found and it's getting pretty late.' Asked Lenalee. ' Why should I know where the little Bean is? I'm not his babysitter.' Said the grumpy boy. ' aww, come on Yuu-chan, it's pretty important to know where the Moyashi is, there is a paedophile on the run in town.' Said Lavi and Kanda looked up, every bit off colour in his face gone. ' a paedophile? How long?' He asked. ' I don't know, maybe for about a month or something, already 3 kids dead. Poor boys.' Lavi said. ' Please, Kanda will you help us to find Allen?' asked Lenalee, she was really worried. ' Fine, I will help.' With that said they took off in different directions.

Allen was indeed nowhere to be found in the Order and even Kanda began to worry with a paedophile around. '_Damn, I hope that the bastard didn't laid his dirty hands on the Moyashi. I should never have left him._' Wait… He left him outside. Quickly Kanda ran outside to the field where he was with Allen. When he came there he saw the boy, peacefully sleeping. He sighed, all his worries gone. Then, the little Japanese walked to the sleeping boy. ' Oi, Moyashi. Wake up, everyone is worried about you.' ' Hmmmm… Kanda, what awe you doing in my woom?... Go away I want to sleep.' Murmured the sleepy boy as he rolled over. Allen had a really peaceful face, while he was sleeping. It looked so innocent. Kanda looked at it for a while, then he said again: ' Wake up stupid Bean, you'll get sick if you stay here.' No reply. Kanda sighed. Fine he would drag the stupid kid back. So he put Allen on his back and walked back to the Order. Secretly he smiled. The Moyashi was warm against his back and it felt kinda, no scratch that, it felt really nice. So he took his time walking back.

**The end. Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter, maybe it was a little boring but next chapter will be better. With Kanda's birthday and who is the paedophile? So if you want to know, please wait till next time! Also please comment and tell me if it was good, bad, stupid, boring, cool, cute, just MAKE A COMMENT! :D **

**Anyway, bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Allen walked around the Order not paying attention to anyone nor anything. Today it was Kanda's birthday and he didn't know what to give the grumpy little samurai, because honestly, what did Kanda like? Only soba and Mugen and meditating but that was just normal and he wanted to give Kanda something special. It was his birthday for god's sake! Allen looked up and looked out of the window and saw the blossoming sakura trees. Suddenly he had an idea and he ran as fast as he could to his room.

Kanda was pissed. First of all it was his birthday. And he HATED his birthday. Why? Well that was the second point. When he came by the cafeteria that stupid rabbit dragged him in and forced him to eat some pie. Of course he hit the red head with his wooden sword and ate his soba, only to spit it out immediately. What had Lavi had done? He had asked Jerry to make his soba a little sweeter and he HATED sweet things. So he had stormed off though his room only to found it decorated with flags and other birthday stuff.

So he just walked around the Order, looking for Lavi to kill him when he saw the Bean coming his way. Fucking fantastic, this day could be worse. ' Kanda, thewre you awe! I've been looking fowr you all mowning!' said Allen happily, now he could finally give Kanda his present. 'Not now, baka Moyashi! Have you seen that stupid rabbit?' Sneered Kanda at him. 'No, I didn't see Lavi. But I have something fowr you.' Allen said with a big smile on his face as he stuck his arms out with a little package in his hands. On the package was written: 'for Kanda, from Allen.' 'Che, I don't want any present from you, it will probably be something stupid.' 'it isn't stupid, I made it myself!' Allen yelled at him.

'Then it is really something stupid, what could a little bean like you make what isn't just crap?' hissed Kanda. ' why I thought of making you something I have no idea, so just fall fwom the staiwrs ow something!' Yelled Allen at him, with tears in his eyes. He threw his present to Kanda and it hit the latter on his head. As Kanda wanted to yell at Allen he saw the boy ran away. '_stupid beansprout, really pissing me off.' _Thought Kanda as he picked up Allen's present and stuck it in his pocket.

After running a while, Allen sat down and started to sob. Why was Kanda always so mean, even on his birthday? And he did really his best for Kanda's present so could he say at least thank you? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice there was someone standing in front of him until said someone spoke. ' why are you crying little boy?' asked the stranger and Allen looked up. It was a finder, but he hadn't seen said finder before. ' Who awe you?' Asked he. ' My name his Doc, I'm new as a finder so that's why you wouldn't know me. I didn't think the Order would have little boys around.' Doc said with a smile as he kneeled in front of Allen. ' So why are you crying?' Allen looked at the man. He wore a finders uniform and had blond hair and blue eyes. He was probably in his twenties and had some really white teeth. He seemed nice. ' A fwriend of mine, his name is Kanda, today is his biwthday and I wanted to give him a pwesent but he said it would pwrobably be some cwappy thing. So I got angwy because I made it myself and it was weally hawd to make it and wan away.' Allen told the finder, who just nodded.

'So how old is this Kanda, as he's acting so immature.' Asked Doc still smiling. ' Kanda is thwree yeawrs oldew than me.' Answered Allen, while he tried to dry his eyes from tears. ' Well, that's mean, considering he is the oldest of you two. So I would never make him a present again!' said Doc. ' But isn't that mean?' ' Of course it is, but he didn't want your present this time, so why would he want your present next time? It's really hypocrite if you ask me.' Replied the finder. Allen nodded in agreement. ' Hey, I have some candy in my room, do you want some?' Asked Doc while he stood up. ' Suwe!' Said Allen and he jumped up, forgetting why he sat there on the ground. ' Well follow me, little buddy!' Said Doc with the same ( creepy) smile.

When they came in Doc's room, Allen looked around, not noticing that Doc had locked the door. ' Nice wroom, Can I have some candy now?' asked Allen. ' Impatient aren't we, heh? Said Doc and he smirked at the white haired kid. He was just so cute! ' sowwy.' Murmured Allen, blushing. ' Nahh, it's ok, little buddy. I know how much kids like candy so here is some.' Doc replied and he walked over to a little table with a jar, made of glass, on it. he lifted the lit and picked some of the purple candy out of it and gave it to Allen. 'here you go.' Doc said. ' why awe they puwrple?' asked Allen, looking suspicious at the purple candy. ' these are made of blueberries.' Was the answer.

' ohh, okay.' And Allen put the candies in his mouth and began to munch on it. when the candies were gone, he felt suddenly a little dizzy and he couldn't move properly. He looked up at an evil grinning Doc. ' W.. what did you d.. do?' stuttered Allen, as he sunk on his knees. ' hmm? Just put a little drug in the candy, don't worry it is temporarily.' Said Doc and he picked Allen up and laid him on the bed, undressing the boy. ' S..stop… what awe you ..d. doing? Just s.. stop!' Said Allen and he began to shake a little. ' But you're so beautiful, like a little angel. ' Said Doc as he began to undress himself. He then kissed the little boy, who couldn't move. ' Hush, don't cry, little angel. Don't cry.' He whispered in Allen's ear and bit in the soft little earlobe. Allen yelped. He touched Allen everywhere and it felt horrible and at the same time it felt really good.

'D.. don't do this. Please?' pleaded Allen while rivers of tears were flowing from his eyes but Doc ignored him and began sucking his little cock. It felt really gross. He panted and let out a little moan when Doc began to fondle his balls. 'I'm going to scweam, if you don't stop now.' Panted Allen and he took a deep breath but suddenly there was a hand on his mouth. ' I wouldn't do that, if I was you. What if you did and something would happen to your friend Kanda?' smirked Doc and he removed his hand.

Allen felt his face going pale. He couldn't get Kanda into this mess. ' I think we understand each other.' Said Doc and he continued with what he was doing. Allen felt really good but at the same time he wanted it to stop. This was wrong. He felt then a weird feeling in his tummy, then he yelped and there came white spurts of fluid out of him and Doc licked it up. That was really gross.

' Hmm, Now it's my turn.' Said Doc and he turned Allen over and took him dry. He muffled Allen's scream with a pillow. He didn't wait for the little boy to adjust and began to thrust in a rapid pace. Allen felt he was going to split in half and wanted to scream but they were muffled by that stupid pillow. Then he heard Doc grunt and he felt something slid down his tights. He moved slowly and saw the same white fluid and some blood. It made him feel sick. Doc slid out of him and picked up a towel cleaned the boy and redressed him. Allen just watched with dull eyes and didn't say a word. As he was cleaned up Doc said to him: ' Well, buddy that was it, you can go now but remember, not a word about it, or else your friend would have problems too.' And with that, Doc shoved him out of the room, door closing right behind him. Allen stood there for a while and when he realised that he wasn't in that horrible room anymore, he began to run to his own room, crying all the way and planning to never leave his save haven.

**Dun Dun Dun. There you go chapter 4. Please don't hate me for doing that to little Allen. I just started to write lemon so please don't be too critical. I'm planning to update every Wednesday because I'm free that day. FREEDOM! Please comment and tell me if you like it or not.**

**Bye for now**


	5. Chapter 5

Allen had locked himself in his room for two days before he came out to eat something. he acted as if nothing happened. To Lavi and Lenalee he said he had felt sick and didn't want someone to bother him. Still Kanda didn't believe Allen. Every time he saw the little boy smile and acted normally, his eyes were dull and never laughing, as if someone had turned the light off. Sometimes the white haired eyes became even more dull and it began to concern Kanda. What had happened?

' Oi, Moyashi! What's wrong with you'? asked Kanda. He couldn't stand it anymore to see the younger boy like that.

' Nothing, just tirwed that's all.' Came reply.

' yeah, then why the hell are you limping?' asked Kanda again. He saw he had hit a spot because Allen froze as he wanted to walk away.

' I j.. just jumped out of my bed and spwrained my foot. T.. that's all.' Allen was shaking. Kanda couldn't know, could he? He acted normal right?

'Don't lie to me! There's defiantly something wrong and you're going to tell me or I 'll beat it out of you!'

Suddenly Allen began to run. And he was really fast, like the devil was behind him. Well technically Kanda came running after him, so the devil was behind him. They run through the halls and around corners, while Kanda was yelling death threats to Allen and Allen crying and screaming to leave him alone. Why wouldn't Kanda just listen to him? As he ran around another corner he suddenly bumped into someone. He fell and looked up only to stand up and walk backwards.

' heh, look where you're going little buddy, or someone might get really hurt.' Said Doc with a big smile.

' Moyashi! Tell me now or I'll beat you to freaking pulp if you don't!' screamed Kanda while turning around the corner and stood still, watching what happened in front of him. Allen was almost as pale as his hair and shook really bad and his yes looked like saucers. Then he looked at the finder. He couldn't remember if he had met the guy before and he stood way to close by Allen. The dude had sure a creepy smile on his face and Kanda decided he didn't like the finder.

' Oh? Who's the little girl here? A friend of yours little buddy?' asked the finder to Allen, but all the little boy did was just nod.

' So what's your name little girl?' asked Doc to Kanda, the latter really pissed now. Ohh he defiantly hated this guy now.

'My name is Kanda and I'm NOT a girl!' hissed Kanda and looked at Allen, he looked like he was going to faint. But what really caught Kanda's attention were Allen's eyes. They were full of fear.

' Sorry little one, don't be mad please. My name is Doc nice to meet ya!' said Doc with a goofy grin.

' hey you guys wanna play a game with me and have some sweets?'

' I don't like sweets.'

' Really? Well, what about you little buddy?' asked Doc but Kanda answered before Allen could.

' Moyashi was playing with me already. But we have to go now since we promised Lenalee to help her out with something.'

'well, that's a shame. Maybe another time?' said Doc and his smile faltered a bit.

' Maybe.' Was all Kanda said as he walked away, dragging Allen with him.

They went for Kanda's room, because it was the closest room from where they were. Allen didn't say a thing the whole way. When the two little boys were inside, Kanda locked the door and turned around and looked with a frown to Allen. The other boy was still pale and shaking a little bit, but it wasn't as worse as before.

' why did you lock the doow?' asked Allen. He didn't want this, he just wanted to cry alone in his room and hug Timcampy as his only comfort. He was so scared of Doc!

' I want answers, Moyashi. And if I didn't lock the door you would just run away. So tell me, what's wrong? Has it something to do with that creep of a finder we just met?' Kanda hit the spot again, as he saw Allen shaking become worse only at the mention of that finder, Doc was his name?

Allen sighed and sat on Kanda's bed, not caring at the moment that it was KANDA'S bed. Maybe he should tell Kanda. Maybe he could help him. ' All wright I will tell you but you have to pwomise me not to tell anyone else.' Kanda just nodded.

' Do you wremembew that I wan away aftew that stupid fight we had on youw birwtday? Well, I got lost and he found me cwying. He was wreally nice to me and asked if I wanted some candy and I walked with him to his wroom. Thewe he gave me some weiwrd Looking candy but it tasted good. Aftew I had eaten the candy I became limp and he did wreally weiwrd things to my body and it felt wreally gwoss. He has done it thwee orw fouw times now, I can't wremembew.'

Kanda frowned. At his age he didn't know Allen was talking about rape so he didn't know what to think about it. ' what kind of things did he?' He asked. At that, Allen turned a bright shade of red.

' Do you wreally want to know?'

'yes.'

' He p..pulled of my clo..thes and bit me evewrywhere, s..s..sometimes he k…k..kissed me to and stuck his t..tongue in my mou..th. It is wreally disgusting. But the m..m..mo..most disg..gg….' Allen couldn't speak further. It was too horrible and he felt sick only to think about it. he wasn't the only one though. Kanda felt sick as well, who in their right minds would do that? But he wanted to know what else the creep did to Allen so he asked again: ' what did he do?'

Allen took a few breaths and stuttered really soft: ' H.. He stuck his THING into m.. my a..ass!'

Now was Kanda confused, 'what do you mean by his thing?'

He had really the urge to vomit into the nearest thrash can as he saw Allen pointing at his crotch. That guy was a fucking mental patient! How could Komui not notice that when he hired the guy?

' Think you have to talk to Komui about this.'

' NO! nobody may know this! Owr he will do the same things to you!' said Allen and Kanda looked up.

' WHAT?!'

' he told me if I told anyone about it he would do the same thing to you and…. And I didn't want that.' Said Allen, his eyes and cheeks were red and the ground looked really interesting to him.

' Tch, you don't have to protect me Bean, I can that perfectly myself. And fine, don't tell but if he does something like this again you have to come to ME, alright?'

Allen nodded, he really wanted to go to his room now.

' Promise?'

'Promise.'

' Alright, now get out of my room.'

Kanda said as he unlocked the door and he saw the white haired boy run out. He closed the door again. He had to think about this problem because yes, he was going to help the little Moyashi and kick Doc's ass.

**Here we are again! So first of all I want to say: SORYSORRYSORRY! I promised to update every Wednesday but that didn't happen because I that I had a no life, which turned out to be a life actually. And I wanted to update yesterday but then my little sis came begging me to defeat a gym leader by Pokemon. **

**Second I want your opinion about two new ideas for my next DGM fanfic. The first one is a story similar to this one only then with a chibi Allen! And a parenting Kanda with help from Lenalee and Lavi. Just a little preview:**

'_Kanda and Lavi were eating in the cafeteria when suddenly Reever was behind them. _

' _Guys, Komui is asking for you immediately. So if you wanna come..' said the Australian Guy._

' _Sure thing, Reever-san.' Said Lavi. ' But isn't Lenalee normally the one who does this job? I don't remember that she was on a mossion.'_

'_Lenalee is already in the office, she wanted to fetch you, but she couldn't.'_

' _Why not? Is sis- complex keeping her hostage or something?' mumbled Kanda, he was in a bad mood with that stupid rabbit sitting next to him. Why couldn't Lavi stop talking?!_

' _Uhmm.. well.. you see it if we are there, so if you two could come with me please.' Asked Reever as he walked away._

**The second one is one with an OC in it. Her name Masaki and 16 years old and Japanese. She works at the science department and she seems compatible with an innocence. Unfortunately she as difficulties with accepting the Innocence. Little preview:**

_Allen, Lavi and Kanda walked through the gate. They were death tired after retrieving an innocence out of a forest in the middle of Asia and defeating 5 level 3, 8 level 2, and a few level 1. They got lost after the fight ( not thanks to Allen if you thought that) and were finally out of the forest after 3 weeks. The innocence was hidden an old tinderbox._

' _Welcome home, Kanda, Allen and Lavi.' Greeted Masaki. She was the youngest in the science department with her 16 years old, which was amazing even though she did only the finance. She was small, even smaller than Allen and had coal black hair in a knot on top of her head. She was well formed and sometimes Lavi stared at her chest for a second to long. But the most outstanding were her eyes, which were icy blue._

' _Ahh. Masaki, are you our welcome committee? I've missed ya!' yelled Lavi and he wanted to hug her but she stepped awayto let the bunny boy fall in the ground._

' _I came here to pick up the innocence to bring it to Hevlaska, but it's nice to see the three of you home safely again.' Masaki said with a little smile._

**Well that was it, and I will try to update next Wednesday! So pleaseeee, comment! Comment and tell me which story to write first**, **just tell meeeeeeeeeeeee! Alright enough drama but seriously, comment and tell me.**

**Bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

'Hey Lenalee, I was thinking that maybe we should take Kanda and Allen outside. You know they will probably get bored if they hang around here too much.' Said Lavi to Lenalee while they were eating in the mess hall.

' You're right, maybe we could go into town. It's a long time ago since I was there.' She answered and looked around if she saw the two younger boys but they weren't there yet.

'Alright! I will go get Allen while you take Yuu-chan, see you at the gate! Chiped Lavi and he ran away to get Allen.

Allen heard some knocking on his door but before he could open it, a certain bunny boy hopped in.

' Allen- chaaaaan! Are you coming with me, Lenalee and Yuu-chan to town?! Too bad if you say no beacause you're going!' said Lavi with a goofy smile on his face.

' Can Tim come too? Allen asked while he looked at Tim who was circling around his head. He became a little dizzy.

'Sure. Come on Yuu-chan and Lenalee are waiting!' so lavi grabbed the boy and dragged him to the gate where indeed Kanda an Lenalee were waiting already.

' Oi baka usagi, what are you planning and why do I have to come?' Asked Kanda in his usual grouchy mood. 'Because we thought you wanted to do something else other than playing around the Order.' Said Lenalee and she smiled down at him. Kanda just ' che'd.'

So they went into the busy streets of London. At a certain point Lenalee had to hold Allen's hand because he was so excited he would run everywhere. They looked into some shops and saw some street performers doing acrobatics. It was really nice, even Kanda didn't frown as much as normal. When they grew tired the four of them found a nice terrace on a little square with a huge fountain.

' Lenalee can I go and watch the fountain?' asked Allen and he slurped at his drink while swinging his feet. ' of course you can but be careful so you don't get wet.' Lenalee said.

"Okay' Chirped Allen and he run to the fountain. ' Che, what's so nice about a fountain? It's just some water, stupid Moyashi.' Kanda murmured and Lavi looked at the grouchy samurai and smiled.

' What's wrong with a fountain? Besides you want to go and look as well right?' said lavi and he wiggled with his eyebrows.

' No stupid I don't want to go and what is that supposed to mean?!' snapped Kanda.

' Nothing.'

' You're lying.'

' I'm not.'

' Che, and I thought I was the kid here.'

'Alright, alright. Lavi stop teasing Kanda and Kanda, could you go get Allen so we can move on?' Lenalee asked as she watched the two fight.

' Fine.' Said Kanda and he walked to Allen. He stopped a few metres behind Allen and looked at him. Allen was talking to Timcanpy while he stood on his tip toes to touch the water in the fountain.

' Maybe we could make a boat with some leafs ow would a stick be better? Ow we can make a boat with some sticks and a leaf as mast? What do you think Tim? I think that would be the best, because then in won't bwreak as easy as only a leaf would do. Hey do you also see all those coins lying on the bottom?' Allen chattered further to Tim without noticing Kanda, so Kanda stood behind him and said: BOO!

Allen jumped and looked around. He frowned. 'Bakanda! Don't scare me like that! You could have said something!' Allen yelled at him but Kanda just smirked. " I 'm standing here five minutes already and you still didn't notice me so I had to do something.' He replied.

' stupid Bakanda, don't do that evew again!' Allen hissed and he splashed some water in Kanda's face, it was just a few drops though. Kanda hissed and Allen giggled. ' I will pay you back for that Moyashi!' so Kanda plunged his arm into the water and scooped a lot of it out of the fountain, all over Allen. And because Kanda was bigger than Allen so there was much more water.

Allen stood there, soaked with big wide eyes. Then he frowned and then he smirked. ' Tim, Kanda want's a shower. Could you help him?' asked Allen innocently at Tim, who just nodded.

Tim scooped some water into his mouth and flew above Kanda before he dumped the water out of his mouth. Allen laughed at the now soaked Kanda who was fuming at this moment. ' Who's laughing now, ne Kanda?'

Kanda looked up at the laughing Bean. He. Would. Pay. So Kanda walked to Allen and picked him up. ' What awe you doing?! Let me go!' squirmed the Moyashi and Kanda smirked and said: ' As you wish.' And he let Allen fall into the fountain.

Allen looked up and saw Kanda, still smirking. He waded through the water to the brim of the fountain and said: ' can you at least help me out of hewe?'

'no.'

Allen looked at Kanda with his eyes on the verge of tears. Kanda sighed. ' Ok, I will help you, come here.' And he put his arms around Allen. This time Allen smirked. With all his power he hauled Kanda into the fountain and it worked. Now Kanda looked up with wide eyes. ' Moyashi you're so death!' he growled as he attacked Allen.

They fought a while until someone pulled them out and away from each other. ' Why can't you two ever act normal! And you're both wet!' hissed Lenalee.

' Moyashi started it!' yelled Kanda back who was hold by Lavi.

' It's Allen! And you stawrted it because you wewe the one who scawed me! Yelled Allen back.

' you threw water at me!'

'that wewe only a few dwops. You dumped me into the fountain!'

'because you-'

'I don't care who started it, I 'm ending it!' said Lavi who was getting a little irritated by the fight of the two younger boys.

'apologize to each other. Now!' said Lenalee and she looked down at Allen and then at Kanda. Both were dripping water and the ground started to darken.

Allen sighed. He knew that if he didn't apologize to Kanda, Lenalee would be mad. And a mad Lenalee wasa lot trouble. ' alwright, Kanda I'm sowwy.'He said.

'Well I'm not.' Said Kanda but then Lavi shook his shoulders and it hurt a little, not that he would admit it.

' okay, stop it Baka!' he said to Lavi and looked then at Allen. ' I'm … I'm….' he couldn't say it.

' Kanda, - ' Lavi began.

' Alright, Sorry! There, happy?' grumbled the little samurai. Lenalee and Lavi smiled. ' Very. Let's go back to the Order and got you some dry clothes.' Said lenalee and so they walked back to the Order. Aside from the fountain accident, the four of them had a really nice day.

**Helllllllllllllllooo there I'm back! Sorry for the late update but after my finals I was lazy as hell. So I just chilled and loved the beautiful weather that is only once a year here. So thank you guys for putting up with me and I still want to ask to vote for my next fanfic. Please review that would make me very happy. Here are the summary's again:**

**The first one is a story similar to this one only then with a chibi Allen! And a parenting Kanda with help from Lenalee and Lavi. Just a little preview:**

'_Kanda and Lavi were eating in the cafeteria when suddenly Reever was behind them. _

' _Guys, Komui is asking for you immediately. So if you wanna come..' said the Australian Guy._

' _Sure thing, Reever-san.' Said Lavi. ' But isn't Lenalee normally the one who does this job? I don't remember that she was on a mossion.'_

'_Lenalee is already in the office, she wanted to fetch you, but she couldn't.'_

' _Why not? Is sis- complex keeping her hostage or something?' mumbled Kanda, he was in a bad mood with that stupid rabbit sitting next to him. Why couldn't Lavi stop talking?!_

' _Uhmm.. well.. you see it if we are there, so if you two could come with me please.' Asked Reever as he walked away._

**The second one is one with an OC in it. Her name Masaki and 16 years old and Japanese. She works at the science department and she seems compatible with an innocence. Unfortunately she as difficulties with accepting the Innocence. Little preview:**

_Allen, Lavi and Kanda walked through the gate. They were death tired after retrieving an innocence out of a forest in the middle of Asia and defeating 5 level 3, 8 level 2, and a few level 1. They got lost after the fight ( not thanks to Allen if you thought that) and were finally out of the forest after 3 weeks. The innocence was hidden an old tinderbox._

' _Welcome home, Kanda, Allen and Lavi.' Greeted Masaki. She was the youngest in the science department with her 16 years old, which was amazing even though she did only the finance. She was small, even smaller than Allen and had coal black hair in a knot on top of her head. She was well formed and sometimes Lavi stared at her chest for a second to long. But the most outstanding were her eyes, which were icy blue._

' _Ahh. Masaki, are you our welcome committee? I've missed ya!' yelled Lavi and he wanted to hug her but she stepped away to let the bunny boy fall in the ground._

' _I came here to pick up the innocence to bring it to Hevlaska, but it's nice to see the three of you home safely again.' Masaki said with a little smile._

**Well that was it. review and I will update soon.**

**Bye for now**


End file.
